Growing Pains
by HlysComment
Summary: Sheppard and McKay awaken to find they have regressed to kids. Are they under-developed clones or have they really regressed in age? You would think the real question is, how do they get back to normal? But, in fact, it is: Will they survive the process?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Growing Pains

Author's Note: This is a response to a post in a challenge thread to write a story in which John and Rodney are somehow changed into children. The narrative switches from one point of view to another in each chapter and at some point the story is told from the point of view of all of the main characters.

Featured Characters: John Sheppard & Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagen, & Ronon Dex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" John Sheppard sounded exasperated and who could blame him.

It was strange, though, to hear this slightly squeaky version of the normally raspy and masculine voice.

"Really, Colonel, I would think it was painfully obvious."

Weir noted, with a quickly smothered smile, that the younger version of McKay's voice didn't really sound that much different.

"Oh, really, McKay? Well, not to me. So, would you mind sharing with the rest of the class?"

"Ah, a school reference. How appropriate." McKay said with a snarky sting in his voice.

"McKay!" Sheppard tried, but his normally threatening tone was completely undermined by the higher pitch of his voice.

Rodney McKay rolled his eyes.

"We're clones." He said in his simple and direct way. "Under-developed ones at that."

At this point a softly accented adult voice broke in on the squabble.

"Actually, Rodney, I've found no medical evidence to support that theory." Dr. Carson Beckett said over his shoulder.

"Well, it's the only reasonable explanation, isn't it?" Rodney shot back.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm frankly tired of running into my double." Sheppard said somewhat gratingly.

"Well, technically we're the doubles. So, you've never actually run into much of anyone have you? You just think you have because we've obviously been engineered to have all of our original's memories."

"Rodney" and now Carson turned away from whatever it was he had been examining to focus on the physicist, "I've told you repeatedly. There is absolutely no medical evidence of duplication. Nothing to suggest that you and Colonel Sheppard are clones."

"I'm sorry. Did you just use the words medical and evidence congruently?" McKay said in feigned shock, "We're obviously vastly superior clones compared to those you've previously encountered, that's all."

"I don't want to be a clone, McKay!" Sheppard practically yelled and his voice broke comically on the last syllable. "Superior or otherwise."

"Yes, well, that doesn't really change anything does it?" McKay wasped back.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was visiting Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay in the Atlantis infirmary; which, honestly, wasn't that unusual an occurrence. The fact that they were under guard and both appeared to have regressed in age to preteens, however, was extremely unusual, even by Atlantis standards.

Dr. Weir looked on as the two men continued to spat about their circumstance; faintly relieved that, despite how they looked, they appeared to remain in mind and spirit the two men with whom she had faced adversity. The sound of her own name brought into the conversation pulled her out of her reverie.

Mini-McKay said, "Well, Elizabeth obviously, and I might add wisely, agrees with me. Otherwise we wouldn't be under guard, would we?"

Suddenly all three men, er, boys, well one man and two boys...oh good grief. All three of_ them _were staring with a disconcerting intensity directly at her. In fact, even the guards were looking at her now.

"Well, that's not necessarily true, Rodney."

John crowed a triumphant, "Ha!"

"It is plainly obvious something has occurred here that we don't understand. I don't know if you are copies or clones. I will leave that up to Carson to determine."

While Carson had the good grace to not crow his victory, he did turn to McKay's ever souring face and nod triumphantly.

"However, I think it best that for the time being you both remain in the infirmary and, yes, unfortunately under guard. If you are copies, then there is a security risk involved and you could face a medical crisis related to that condition. "

McKay gave Sheppard a smug look and crowed his own, "Ha!" as Sheppard glowered sulkily; an expression which was amusing in a grown man but downright comical in an eleven year old.

"If you are not copies, which is still a very real possibility, then you have obviously undergone a very radical physiological change. Naturally, there is some very valid concern that your condition might have side effects, both physical and mental. So, it really doesn't matter if you've shrunk overnight or if you're clones, you need to stay here in the infirmary under Carson's expert care and under guard. Do I make myself clear?" Dr. Weir fought back an almost irrepressible desire to add, "Young men" to the end of the question.

The two boy-men in the infirmary beds before her didn't look happy about the situation but they nodded their acquiescence.

"Good. Carson, I'd like you to continue your tests and let me know the minute you find anything that might explain...this." She gestured at the two pre-teens.

"Aye, Elizabeth. You'll be the first to know." Carson answered.

"Excuse me?" McKay sputtered, affronted. "And where exactly on the phone tree do we fall? Right after the maintenance man?"

"Rodney." Dr. Weir's voice was hard and though Rodney heaved an exasperated sigh, he leaned back on the infirmary bed pillows and was silent.

Dr. Weir thanked Carson and walked out of the infirmary thinking that it was almost appropriate Rodney and John had regressed physically to being children considering how often they regressed to that state mentally.

Eight hours later a weary Scottish doctor shuffled dejectedly into Dr. Weir's office.

"I don't understand it, Elizabeth." He said in an exhausted sigh. "I've run every test that has ever been used to identify a clone and can find absolutely no evidence to point to Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay being underdeveloped copies. I've no idea how it might have happened but, in my mind there is no doubt that the two young lads in my infirmary are the same Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay we brought with us from Earth."

"How is that possible?" Dr. Weir was directing the question as much to herself as to Carson and so was a bit taken aback when he responded irritably, "Didn't I just bloody say, I've no idea how it happened?"

For a moment both Dr. Weir and Carson seem to be shocked silent by the doctor's unusual outburst.

"Elizabeth, I apologize." Carson flushed and almost stammered his apology.

"There's no need, Carson." Dr. Weir cut him off. "You've been working for almost thirty-six hours straight."

"Aye, there is that. But frankly being in the constant company of Rodney hasn't exactly been a good influence." Carson grinned sheepishly.

Dr. Weir sighed, her mind back to the problem. "If they had just come from an off world mission it might make more sense but they hadn't left Atlantis for over a week. Then suddenly, poof! They're little miniature versions of themselves?"

"I agree it is incredibly strange but we do have to keep in mind that the situation in itself is, frankly impossible. Unbelievable, really." Weir heard a great deal of frustration and fatigue in the doctor's voice.

She made a decision. "Well, we won't solve the problem by exhausting ourselves, Carson. Are either Rodney or John displaying any adverse effects?"

Carson grinned, "Other than being pint sized?" He shook his head. "No, as near as I can tell, they're as healthy as horses. I mean, Rodney still suffers from hypoglycemia and various allergies but other than that." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, well, at least they're not in any immediate danger. I suggest we both get a good night's sleep and address the problem with fresh eyes." Weir could see a certain amount of reluctance in the doctor's bearing but his head dropped of its own accord and he nodded agreement.

"Good night, Carson. Let's plan to meet with" and she allowed herself a small chuckle "the boys at 0900 tomorrow morning, my office."

"Right you are, Elizabeth. Sweet dreams."

"You, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Growing Pains

Author's Note: This is a response to a post in a challenge thread to write a story in which John and Rodney are somehow changed into children. The narrative switches from one point of view to another in each chapter and at some point the story is told from the point of view of all of the main characters.

Featured Characters: John Sheppard & Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagen, & Ronon Dex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

Teyla Emmagan stared at her two friends. Something which did not go unnoticed.

"Oh take a picture already." John finally squeaked, exasperated.

The expression, like so many of those employed by the Colonel was confusing to her but his tone was unmistakable and she knew she had been staring.

"I apologize, John. It is just very strange."

"You're telling me." The small boy who vaguely resembled John Sheppard, the man who had won her trust and friendship, snorted the reply. He appeared so very young.

"I think its funny." grunted Ronon Dex. He didn't even try to hide his amused grin.

The defiant, slightly sarcastic smirk the John-like boy shot Ronon was very reassuring to Teyla. It was such a singularly John Sheppard expression. Teyla sighed in relief. It was so good to see that John was in fact still there.

"Actually, something similar happened to General O'Neill. It must have been, oh, ten years ago. I wasn't working with the SGC then but I read the file. Apparently, some crazy Asgard made a double of him that was meant to take his place while the real O'Neill was being experimented on but he screwed up and the clone didn't grow to the correct age."

Sheppard looked at McKay, interested. "What happened?"

"Well, obviously, they found the Asgard and got the real O'Neill back."

"And what happened to the clone?" John tried to look apathetic but it saddened Teyla to see the very real fear underneath that affectation.

"Oh, um, he went to school." McKay said dismissively.

"McKay!"

"What? He did." McKay retorted. "They set him up as an emancipated minor with fake papers and last I heard he had graduated high school and was going to college studying astronomy of all things."

Teyla watched John's reaction to this news. She hoped Rodney's revelation that the young clone had been treated well and given his liberty would relieve him of his burden of apprehension but he did not appear relieved.

"What is it, John?" She found herself saying. "Something troubles you deeply."

He looked at her and once again she was struck that these looks of fear and apprehension would not be so cutting coming from the hardened leader she knew, the man John Sheppard. But to see this fear in a young face gave her pause.

"I can't be a leader like this." He said quietly.

Teyla was puzzled, "I do not understand. You are still yourself. You have all the knowledge you have gained over your years, despite the fact that you appear to have not endured those years."

"Exactly. No one is going to follow a kid into battle." John Sheppard refused to meet her eyes but kept his gaze fixed on his blanketed and irritatingly small feet.

"That is not true, John. Ronon and I will still follow you willingly." Teyla said and tried to pour reassurance into her voice.

"Damn straight." Ronon growled.

John seemed cheered and glanced at McKay.

"Don't look at me, I've never followed your lead." But there was a smile and a smirk in his voice.

"It is strange." Teyla found herself saying once again. "I have never seen any of your young."

"What?" McKay said sounding very puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I said, Rodney." Teyla answered evenly. "I have never seen any children in Atlantis that belonged to your people. I have often wondered what kind of life the children of your planet must lead without the Wraith to fear. Now that I see you as you once were, I find that curious reflection is again brought to mind."

"Yeah, well, hopefully Dr. Beckett will figure out what's wrong with us post haste and we'll just be regular old adult Earthlings again." John said.

"Carson can't possibly do anything to fix us because as I have explained several times, we are not us." Rodney began.

"McKay!" John shouted and Rodney subsided into silence. "Please, just leave it alone."

Rodney looked perplexed and rebellious. Teyla understood that at the very core of Rodney's personality was a devotion to the truth, regardless of whether it was a pleasant or an unpleasant truth. She knew he would find it difficult to understand John's reaction.

"Rodney," Teyla walked closer to his bed and said softly, "the Colonel is aware of your reasons for believing this to be true and we all respect your reasoning. However, now it is not so important to know the truth as to accept it and John must come to acceptance in his own way. Can you understand this?"

Rodney looked flustered, "Well, I, um, I just. Yes. I understand. I'll shut up about it."

Teyla smiled.

"Teyla?" Rodney asked quietly and once again his apparent youth added a plaintiveness to the sound.

"Yes, Rodney."

"Why does it bother him so much?" Rodney's voice was barely above a whisper.

Teyla pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"I believe that the difference in your reactions to the possibility that you might be duplicates has to do with how you view yourselves. You, Rodney, place your greatest internal worth in your knowledge and ability to process information in order to reach solutions. Your physical body is not as important in the execution of you duties. Whereas John relies very heavily on his physical presence and abilities in order to accomplish his goals and duties. I believe that for this reason John is more closely attached to the concept of being himself, but also of being unique."

"Huh." Was Rodney's only reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Growing Pains

Author's Note: This is a response to a post in a challenge thread to write a story in which John and Rodney are somehow changed into children. The narrative switches from one point of view to another in each chapter and at some point the story is told from the point of view of all of the main characters.

Featured Characters: John Sheppard & Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagen, & Ronon Dex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

Ronon Dex watched the hushed conversation taking place between McKay and Teyla and decided someone needed to talk to Sheppard. Unfortunately, that only left him. He moved over closer to Sheppard's bed and sat down on the convenient stool.

"Hey." He ventured hoping that Sheppard would pick up the conversation from there. Ronon had spent too much time alone and still found casual conversation a bit of a challenge. He usually only spoke when he had something that needed saying.

"Hey." Sheppard answered.

Great. This wasn't going to be easy. Ronon was pretty sure that Sheppard hadn't been fooled by Teyla's 'We'll still follow you' speech. Not that it wasn't true. Ronon, McKay and Teyla would still follow Sheppard. The problem was that not many other people would. Ronon conceded to himself that there were actually quite a few on the Atlantis base that wouldn't care Sheppard had been, what? Shrunk? He hadn't been shrunk he had become young. What did you call that? Oh yeah, you didn't call it anything because it just didn't happen. Ronon sighed aloud and Sheppard looked up at him.

"Yeah, me too." He said and there was defeat in his voice.

"You know I don't care about" Ronon gestured helplessly, words failing him as they so often did. "this. Right?"

Sheppard nodded silently then prompted, "But…"

"But there are a lot of people who will. Most of the people we come across won't take you seriously as a member of the team much less as it's leader."

And there it was. Ronon hated it but it was the truth and he didn't believe in hiding from it.

Sheppard nodded again, "Don't sugar coat it or anything." He said but there was no venom in his young voice only weariness. Sheppard rallied enough to grin as he said, "That's what McKay is for."

The awful truth. That was actually the answer to the oft asked question of why Ronon Dex, one of the scariest men in Atlantis, put up with the exasperating and annoying Dr. Rodney McKay. It didn't surprise Ronon that those who had only a passing relationship with the physicist disliked him. He was honest almost to a fault but Ronon actually liked McKay because of his honesty.

McKay didn't downplay his intelligence to garner favor or win friends. He didn't sugar coat uncomfortable truths. Ronon and McKay actually had more in common than most people would believe, though Ronon would freely admit that McKay could be one of the more annoying people he'd ever met. Ronon would still rather stand with a man who gave a terrible first impression and constantly surprised you with the quality of his character than someone who gave good lip and fell through when you needed him.

That's not to say that Sheppard was dishonest with people in order to win them over. Though Sheppard did constantly downplay his own intelligence, an intelligence Ronon had come to appreciate as being substantial, he did it not to make people like him but rather to try to make people comfortable. Sheppard wanted the people around him to be happy. Despite being a formidable opponent in battle, Sheppard was at heart a peaceful man; which in Ronon's opinion is what made him the exemplary military leader he was.

Ronon hadn't voiced his fears. But he knew that there was no way Sheppard would retain his duties as the military commander of Atlantis in his current condition. The prospect of reporting to a new commander frightened Ronon. He knew that the people of Atlantis viewed him as intimidating and fearless and he liked it that way. But he suspected that his teammates knew that while he didn't fear death, pain or battle he did fear.

What he feared was being alone, of losing his home. He had, despite his better judgment, allowed Atlantis to become home. He had allowed his team to become family and the prospect of losing that home and that family was as close to terrified as he had ever been. He had never felt anything approaching this fear before the Wraith came and destroyed everything he had known and loved. He had never imagined that such pain and despair could exist. Now he knew.

Ronon suddenly realized that while he had been considering all of these things he had kept silent and so had Sheppard. He was supposed to be talking, keeping Sheppard company.

"I'm sorry, Sheppard. I want to talk to you but I don't have anything to say." There it was again, the awful truth. But Sheppard smiled.

"I know, Buddy." The familiar moniker sounded strange and comical being issued by the seeming boy to the large man. "I get it and it's nice to just have you here."

Ronon smiled sadly. Yes, Sheppard was family and family didn't always need words.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Growing Pains

Author's Note: This is a response to a post in a challenge thread to write a story in which John and Rodney are somehow changed into children. The narrative switches from one point of view to another in each chapter and at some point the story is told from the point of view of all of the main characters.

Featured Characters: John Sheppard & Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagen, & Ronon Dex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

Carson, Sheppard and McKay were the first to arrive in the conference room the next morning. Carson imagined that Teyla and Ronon might be a wee bit late as they'd stayed up far into the night watching his two patients sleep last night. Carson remembered reassuring them that 'the boys', as he had taken to calling them, but only when they couldn't hear him of course, were fine. And they would remain fine regardless of whether Ronon and Teyla stood watching over them or wisely got some rest themselves. It had taken a bit of time, but he had eventually convinced them of this and sent them off to bed. Carson smiled remembering the backward glances cast at the two sleeping boys.

The closeness and fierce loyalty of the desperately different members of Colonel Sheppard's team were a testament to the man's leadership. Such a pity, Carson started to think before rejecting the thought as unworthy of him.

_Since when do you give up just because a situation is impossible?_ He derided himself. No, there was a way to get the Colonel and the physicist back to their old selves and he would find it.

As he had expected, Elizabeth was the next to file into the room and was followed closely by Teyla and Ronon who entered together. Teyla made their excuses for being late, despite the fact that they could barely have been considered tardy.

"I apologize. Ronon and I had thought to accompany John and Rodney from the infirmary and I am afraid, wasted much time discovering from the medical staff that they had left earlier than we had anticipated." She said this in her gentle and ever diplomatic way. Carson smiled. Teyla was a wonder to him.

Elizabeth responded with a wave of the hand, "Apologies are unnecessary, Teyla. Thank you for closing the door, Ronon. I believe we are ready to begin?"

Elizabeth glanced around the room but no one offered any objection.

"Good." She said. "First; John, Rodney, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Was the Colonel's monosyllabic reply. Rodney's repsonse, of course, was not so limited.

"As well as can be expected, I'm sure, though I really do need to point out _again_ that while we're all sitting around having a pow wow the real Sheppard and McKay are probably in trouble. We should stop wasting time asking touchy feely questions and start figuring out what happened to them."

Carson couldn't repress an exasperated sigh.

"Rodney, for the last time. You Are Not A Clone." Carson said the last sentence slowly, putting emphasis on every one of the simple one syllable words. "I watched you regress in age before my own bloody eyes."

"That is the only rational explanation, Carson. I.." Rodney began irrepressibly and Carson found himself almost standing in his seat ready to begin the now annoyingly familiar argument yet again when Elizabeth interjected.

"Rodney! Be quiet!" Carson had to give Elizabeth credit for having mastered a tone of voice that seemed to always have the power to instantly silence the cantankerous scientist.

"I know that you have your doubts." Elizabeth said in her best diplomatic tone.

Rodney snorted.

Elizabeth continued evenly, "I know the idea of your regressing in age is fantastic to the point of being absurd, however, isn't it a scientific principle that if you disprove the most logical explanation the remaining explanation, no matter how illogical must be true?"

"That was horribly misquoted." Rodney replied in an almost offended tone of voice. "and besides its not so much a principle as a rule of thumb."

"But is it true?" That was Ronon. Trust the man to get right to the business.

"Well, yes, she got the basic point of it, I guess." Rodney conceded grudgingly.

"Alright, then." Elizabeth continued with renewed confidence.

"Considering how long it had been since you and Colonel Sheppard had been off world, it is reasonable, at least at this stage to rule out this being the result of something that occurred on your last mission."

Carson smiled as he realized that Elizabeth had obviously not followed her own advice to him to get some sleep, and had instead been putting a significant amount of thought into the problem at hand. The realization made him feel a little better about his own late night ruminations.

"Oh, you can't rule that out!" Rodney protested.

"I'm not ruling it out completely, Rodney. I'm just stating that, for the time being and for the sake of expediency it is a fair assumption. It is a possibility that can always be revisited but right now, I want to focus on the most likely possibilities instead of chasing down every single one. Is that acceptable?"

"I suppose." Rodney replied in a somewhat sulky voice.

Carson noticed that Colonel Sheppard had thus far been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Good." Elizabeth said again. "Then for the time being, we are assuming that you and John have regressed in age and that this was caused by something that happened to you in Atlantis."

Elizabeth paused to allow an objection and when none was forthcoming continued.

"Okay, then the next question we need to ask ourselves is why only John and Rodney?"

Teyla ventured, "They both have the Ancient gene."

"Yeah, along with half the city." Rodney shot back. "Not to mention that mine is artificial and his is a natural occurrence."

"Right, well, then we've ruled that out as a sole contributing factor." It was clear to Carson that Rodney remained unconvinced that he was not a clone and viewed the current exercise and futile.

"Rodney, please, just think back." Carson tried to engage the stubborn man…er…boy. "Colonel, you as well. Can you not think of anything you've done together or anywhere you might have gone that is unique? Something you'd never done before?"

Colonel Sheppard and Rodney looked at each other and then at Carson. And Carson flushed as he realized how easily his question might have been misconstrued. "Ach, you know what I mean." He said, his tone of voice very short due to his embarrassment.

"Nothing that I can think of." Rodney replied and looked to Colonel Sheppard, who merely shrugged.

"There must be something." Teyla interjected. "Perhaps it is something that did not seem unusual at the time?" She ventured.

"Yes," Elizabeth picked up the train of thought. "Rodney, was there any Ancient technology you were working with last week that might account for this? I mean, quite a few of our more interesting escapades have been due to Ancient technology gone awry."

Rodney rolled his eyes, an appropriately juvenile gesture. "No, I have not been working with anything…" Rodney stopped speaking abruptly and Carson felt his interest perking up. Anything that made Rodney be still was usually good.

Suddenly, Rodney jerked up from his seat and literally bolted to the door.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth yelled but went unheeded. Everyone in the room was now rising from their seats to follow the strange scientist outside the conference room. Carson could hear Rodney yelling, obviously addressing the guards that had accompanied them to the meeting and were most likely detaining him outside.

"You don't understand!" He yelled. "I have to stop them. I have to stop them NOW!"

Carson cleared the door immediately after Elizabeth and saw the small Rodney struggling in the easy grip of Sgt. Howell. He looked ridiculously small and pathetic in his oversized scrubs and was absolutely frantic.

"Elizabeth tell them to let me go!" He screamed and all of the control room had now paused to watch the scene play out.

"Rodney, what is going on?"

Rodney snapped the fingers of his free hand in rapid succession before pointing to Elizabeth's head. "Radio!" He screamed. "Use your radio. Call the lab and tell Weingarten and Thibodeaux to stop what they're doing immediately."

Carson could see Elizabeth hesitate.

"Now! Elizabeth, please!" The desperation in Rodney's voice was palpable and Elizabeth made her decision. She activated her radio earpiece and said, "Radek, this is Dr. Weir. I need you to contact Dr.s Weingarten and Thibodeaux and have them stop whatever it is they are doing immediately. This is an urgent request, Radek. I repeat. Have them stop whatever they are doing immediately!"

Radek's voice sounded confused but he replied, "Yes, of course."

"What did he say?" Rodney asked. "Have they stopped?" And Carson had to remind himself that neither Rodney nor Colonel Sheppard were wearing radios.

"Yes, Rodney." Elizabeth answered. "He says that he's contacted them and they've halted their experiments."

Rodney sagged in the grip of the sergeant; his relief almost comical in its intensity.

"Now," continued Elizabeth and she sounded extremely frazzled. "Would you mind explaining to me what exactly is going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Growing Pains

Author's Note: This is a response to a post in a challenge thread to write a story in which John and Rodney are somehow changed into children. The narrative switches from one point of view to another in each chapter and at some point the story is told from the point of view of all of the main characters.

Featured Characters: John Sheppard & Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagen, & Ronon Dex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

"Okay," McKay addressed the conference room but refused to look anyone in the eye. "Listen up, boys and girls, because I'm only going to say this once." McKay paused and it looked like he was having some difficulty getting the next sentence out.

"I may have been wrong about Sheppard and I being clones." He looked up quickly after making this statement and scanned the faces in the room for signs of being mocked.

John noted that no one in the room seemed to be in the mood to tease Rodney as they were all far too curious about whatever it was that had caused his little fit a few minutes ago. However, John made a mental note to catch up to teasing McKay as soon as this mess was over.

McKay apparently had satisfied himself that it was safe to continue and said, "Part of my problem with the concept that something here in Atlantis had caused our," McKay seemed to stumble looking for the correct word to use, "condition was that nothing on which I've been working could even in the greatest stretch of my imagination have caused such a change."

"There was a project, the project on which Weingarten and Thibodeaux were working, that might have been remotely capable of perhaps, maybe, and I stress the unlikelihood of this possibility, causing this, uh, this condition. But! I had dismissed it as a possibility because the only time John and I were anywhere near it, both Weingarten and Thibodeaux were present and we all know, only John and I have been afflicted with this condition. So, it couldn't possibly be that device, right?"

McKay barely paused before answering his own question.

"Wrong! See, it was Teyla that put it all together."

John glanced at Teyla surprised and saw his surprise reflected in her reaction.

"Teyla pointed out that John and I both have the ATA gene. You see? Weingarten and Thibodeaux don't! In fact, that's why John and I were there in the first place. John had dropped by the lab on his way to the mess hall and I, of course, was a bit peckish and decided to join him for a bite. But first, I had to drop by Weingarten's lab to help them activate a device they had brought up from the third level of the west pier for study."

John suddenly remembered the event. Walking down to the lab. He remembered the strange device and the two scientists fumbling about. Rodney hadn't been able to initiate the function immediately and John had been hungry. So, in order to try and save time, knowing that his naturally occurring gene sometimes worked a bit better than the artificially introduced ones, John had stepped up on the platform with Rodney to try to help.

Rodney continued to recount the details of the event to the group.

"Although I didn't require his assistance," and here Rodney shot John an irritated glance, "Sheppard decided to join me at the pedestal and help me activate the device. Like pretty much all Ancient tech, it glowed appreciably all around us and we went on our merry way. I haven't thought much about it since."

Now John had something to say, "And you think this machine kiddie-fied us?"

"It's a definite possibility." McKay was excited now and John felt like the cloud might be lifting slightly. He was starting to catch the excitement and he could see that he wasn't the only one in the room. Hope was, indeed, contagious.

"You see, while I wasn't actually working on the project, I do still oversee all the scientific research in this city to certain degree. Weingarten and Thibodeaux stated that what they had been able to learn from the database indicated that the device had something to do with Ancient research on the Wraith." McKay finished the statement with a flourish as though that statement should have made everything abundantly clear. But it didn't. Once again, McKay was thinking over their heads and didn't realize it.

"Okay, McKay." John ventured. "Great. What exactly does Wraith research have to do with the fact that I find myself suddenly too short to access all of the transporter controls?"

"Well, don't you see?" McKay asked looking around at the table of faces. "It's obvious. No? Wraith feed on humans and what is the side effect?"

Carson jumped in now, "The appearance of rapid aging!"

_Okay,_ John thought, _Carson obviously gets it but…_

And then it dawned on him.

"The Ancients were studying the feeding process of the Wraith to figure out a way to reverse it?"

McKay actually seemed to look proud of him.

"Exactly!"

Now Teyla joined the conversation. "And because neither you nor John were prematurely aged by a feeding, you were reduced in age until you found yourselves as you are now."

"That would be my rather brilliant assessment, yes." Rodney replied proudly.

"Good. This is progress. This is good." John said and believed every word but there was still something bothering him. "Okay, McKay. How do we fix it?"

"Oh, I have no idea." McKay said simply.

He could be so very _annoying _sometimes. John couldn't help himself. The irritated, "McKay." Had been spoken before he really even thought about it.

"Well," McKay began defensively, "obviously I'm going to have to look over Weingarten and Thibodeaux's work and then probably correct most of it before I can say for certain whether it can be reversed."

That was too much for John.

"Oh, it _will_ be reversed, McKay. You just get in there and figure it out. That's what you do."

"You know, despite what you all think, I am not god." McKay retorted.

John couldn't help himself, "That's not what we think, McKay, that's what you think."

The scientist just rolled his eyes, "Hardly. I am a genius, yes. I am definitely the most intelligent person in this city and might possibly be the most intelligent person in the human race but even I have limits, Colonel."

John must really be offending McKay if he had switched from Sheppard to Colonel and John really couldn't afford to ruffle the scientists feather right now. He decided to step back a bit.

"Come on, Rodney!" Calling McKay by his first name would probably help. "This is what you do! You'll be fine. I have every confidence in you."

And John made a show of leaning back in the reclining, and currently oversized seat, as though all his worries had been banished. It seemed to have the desired effect. John could actually see confidence building in McKay in the almost imperceptible way he straightened his back and lifted his chin.

"Yes, well," Rodney finally said. "I didn't say I couldn't do it. In fact, I probably can. Now, Elizabeth, if you'd like to ask Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum out there to let me pass, I'll head down to the lab and get to work figuring out how to get the Colonel and I back to scale again."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Growing Pains

Author's Note: This is a response to a post in a challenge thread to write a story in which John and Rodney are somehow changed into children. The narrative switches from one point of view to another in each chapter and at some point the story is told from the point of view of all of the main characters.

Featured Characters: John Sheppard & Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagen, & Ronon Dex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

Over the next week, Carson watched worriedly as Rodney worked long days, and despite his protestations, a few nights trying to determine the workings of the strange Ancient device. After having existed mainly on power bars and black coffee, and precious little sleep Carson was not surprised that when the scientist arrived for the meeting he had called he looked like walking miniature death.

_No child should ever look so haggard._ Carson found himself thinking and had to remind himself forcefully again that Rodney was not a child. It was so difficult, not only for himself, but for other members of the expedition to keep that in mind.

"Okay, everyone here?" Rodney said without glancing up from his laptop. "Good. I have good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

Carson was still deciding on what to say when Colonel Sheppard spoke up.

"I think I need some good news round about now, McKay." He said with an uncertain grin.

"Alright," McKay brought up a schematic of the device he had been studying. "there is actually quite a bit of the good news, for a change. First of all, the machine works. Unlike so many other devices we've discovered in this city and, seriously, I'm starting to think this place should have been named the city of stuff that doesn't work right and will most likely kill you. I mean, when you think of all the..."

"Rodney." Sheppard's voice was firm but held a note of amusement. "Can we get back to the good news please?"

"Oh, sorry." Carson smiled at the Canadian accented word. He knew he should be the last one to find an accent amusing but there was something incredibly adorable about that particular pronunciation. He sobered though as he realized what McKay was doing. Carson had seen him do it countless times when there was something he didn't want to talk about. A feeling of dread started to build in Carson's chest. It was clear to Carson, if perhaps no one else, that Rodney indeed had some very bad news ahead.

"Um, yes, good news. Right. The good news is, yes, the machine works. If one of us is ever fed upon but manages to survive, we will now be able to reverse the process. The Ancients were also working on a way of creating a sort of substitute to humans as food for the Wraith, apparently." Rodney sighed. "Too bad we hadn't found it earlier. Maybe then Gual wouldn't have.." Rodney seemed pained. Carson's mind suddenly made the connection. Gaul, the brilliant young scientist who, believing there to be no hope of recovery, had committed suicide in Rodney's presence after having been fed upon by a Wraith.

Carson knew that Rodney had blamed himself for Gual's death and thought it best to change the subject quickly. "What are you saying, Rodney?"

And then Elizabeth joined in, "Are you saying this machine could do more than return a person who has been fed upon to their natural age?"

"Yes, it appears that the Ancients were looking for a possible alternative means of sustaining the Wraith in order to try to broker a peace with them. I mean, when you think about it, the Wraith don't have much choice but to feed on humans. Granted they could be a little less sadistic about the whole thing but..."

Elizabeth spoke up again, "You're saying that this device can be used to feed a Wraith?"

"What?" Rodney sounded extremely exasperated. "Don't you people listen when I talk? No. I said that the Ancients made a machine that could reverse the effects of a Wraith feeding and that they theorized the same basic technology could be altered and possibly used to act as a sort of nourishment for the Wraith. The-or-ized, as in not something that had even been put to the test, much less proven."

"Rodney," Carson said only the one word. His friend glanced up at him and read the admonishment in Carson's eyes.

"Sorry, just...tired and you know me and certain doom." He shrugged and tried to force a laugh.

Sheppard jumped at the statement, "Certain doom? McKay, what are you saying? Are you saying we're stuck like this? Is that it?" A bit of desperation rang in the Colonel's young voice.

"No, sorry, no. That's not what I meant to say. Actually, still on the good news here." McKay ducked his head in an apologetic gesture. "The machine wasn't designed to work on persons upon whom a Wraith had not fed. Persons such as you and me. " Here Rodney pointed needlessly to Sheppard and himself.

"So, though it does seem to reverse the natural aging process, it can't maintain it." McKay sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired and I'm not explaining this very well. What I'm saying is that I don't have to do anything. In a few hours, you and I, we're just naturally going to revert back to our former selves."

"Well, that's great!" Sheppard very nearly shouted.

"Rodney, what are you not telling us?" Teyla said warily.

"Yeah, what's the bad news you were talking about?" Ronon added staring pointedly at the physicist and Sheppard quelled significantly. Suddenly reminded that there was bad news to come.

"Well, honestly, it's not really that bad." McKay said. "At least, not so much for Sheppard."

Rodney was stalling again and Carson felt his nervousness increasing. The ups and downs of this meeting were driving him insane.

"Spit it out, Rodney. For goodness sake, put us out of our misery, man." He blurted.

"Okay, right. The effect, as I said, will reverse. Essentially, Sheppard and I will age over 20 years in about 48 hours."

Carson felt as though he'd been punched. "My god." He said and though his voice was little more than a whisper, all eyes suddenly turned to him.

"I don't get it." Ronon looked confused. "We wouldn't want it to take too long, right?"

Carson could see that the others at the table also didn't fully comprehend the implications of what Rodney had said and Rodney was remaining silent. So, he recovered himself and tried his best to explain, "It's just that growing is an extremely stressful process even when it occurs naturally over the span of years." He struggled to find a way to make the point clear.

"You've heard the expression growing pains, perhaps?"

Slowly Teyla nodded, "Almost the exact term is spoken of among my people, growing pangs it is called."

"Exactly," Carson said. "Imagine several years worth of growing compacted into the span of only two days. The stress on the body would be immense. I'm not even sure how the body would find the necessary energy to..." Carson stopped suddenly as he had another horrible realization. "Rodney, you're hypoglycemia."

The boy at the head of the table had taken a seat as Carson had spontaneously taken over the presentation. He looked up now and there was defeat in his eyes.

"I've read the documentation in the database and its...not good." He said, "Once the Ancients realized the machine worked on Wraith victims they experimented with reversing natural age. They thought they might have discovered a virtual fountain of youth but, as I said, the process reversed itself. They managed to save many of the test subjects by constantly supplying them with nutrition and easing the pain as much as possible. But certain cases, the very old for example, or those who were ill, their bodies couldn't take in the necessary nourishment and they didn't survive."

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on? Are we going to die or not?" Sheppard was staring intently at Rodney but Rodney refused to look up from the table.

"Colonel, Rodney's hypoglycemia is a condition which adversely affects the way his body processes nutrition. From what Rodney has shared it seems very likely that you will have an extremely uncomfortable time of it but come out smiling and slightly grey on the other end. However, with Rodney's condition it will be a struggle to keep him properly nourished. I'm afraid his chances of surviving the reversion are much slimmer."

Sheppard was taken aback but rallied quickly, "Okay, then, we stop the process. I mean, sorry McKay. It'll suck to be a kid again but it's better than dying, right?"

Rodney said something but Carson couldn't hear.

"What's that, Rodney?" He asked.

"It's impossible." Rodney said, louder but word fell flat and Carson felt as though he'd belly flopped into a paddling pool.

"That's crap, McKay, and you know it." Sheppard berated. "Nothing is impossible to you."

"You think I haven't tried? You think I have looked?" Rodney had jumped up and was now close to screaming across the table at Sheppard. "Believe me, I don't want to die but there is nothing I can do. You and I are going to start reverting back to our previous age in just under four hours and there is absolutely nothing you or I or anyone else in this city can do about that."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Growing Pains

Author's Note: This is a response to a post in a challenge thread to write a story in which John and Rodney are somehow changed into children. The narrative switches from one point of view to another in each chapter and at some point the story is told from the point of view of all of the main characters.

Featured Characters: John Sheppard & Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagen, & Ronon Dex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

John hated this. He absolutely could not describe how very much he hated this. Almost immediately after Rodney dramatically revealed their prognosis, Carson had hustled them to the infirmary and started shoving high nutrition food down their throats, making them wash it down, not with water or juice but with protein shakes. He explained that the more calories they had available in their system when the reversion process began, the more likely they were to survive the process.

It was disconcerting to have danger pending and to be able to do nothing more than eat. Generally, impending doom didn't particuarly make him feel like eating. However, he dutifully kept chocking the food down till he thought he was going to be sick.

He turned to McKay in the bed next to him. "This is gonna suck." He said simply.

"Yeah." McKay answered around a mouth full of powerbar. John could see the apprehension and fear in McKay's eyes and once again felt a flash of anger and frustration that there was nothing he could do to help his friend. In fact, if Carson was right, he wouldn't even be capable of offering McKay support.

"Don't worry, Sheppard." Ronon's deep voice settled into John's troubled mind. "I'll watch out for him." John met Ronon's eyes and saw that the Satedan had seen what was truly worrying and upsetting him.

"Thanks." he said as gruffly as he could manage with his stupid baby voice. He looked over at McKay.

"Don't even _think _about dying, McKay. I mean it!" He said as menacingly as he could. He was scared. Oh crap, was he scared. It was possible McKay could die right there next to him in the infirmary and he wouldn't even be aware it was happening.

McKay giggled nervously. "Oh, I'll do my best, Colonel." Then McKay sobered. "John, um, could you do me a favor?"

"This had better not be a last request, McKay."

McKay looked a bit intimidated but pressed on, "It's just. Well, Jeannie. I, you know, I just want someone. I don't want her to find out from strangers if something goes wrong."

"Rodney" John warned, fighting to keep his composure. Nothing was going to happen. Rodney was going to be fine. He just needed to stop talking like that. He just needed to shut up about it.

"Will you?" was all McKay said and when he finally looked up at John, he couldn't look away.

"I" John sighed in capitulation, "Yes, Rodney. I'll be the one to tell her, IF I have to. Just," and he choked but tried to cover it with a cough, "just don't make me have to. Deal?"

John was happy to see that Rodney looked relieved. He sighed and took another huge bite out of the power bar. "Deal." He said through his stuffed mouth.

John heaved a sigh of his own and determinedly opened up another power bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Growing Pains

Author's Note: This is a response to a post in a challenge thread to write a story in which John and Rodney are somehow changed into children. The narrative switches from one point of view to another in each chapter and at some point the story is told from the point of view of all of the main characters.

Featured Characters: John Sheppard & Rodney McKay

Other Characters Include: Carson Beckett, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagen, & Ronon Dex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Stargate Franchise. I have no rights whatsoever and am just writing this for the fun of it. This is for grins and giggles not for gold. So, please don't smack me with the backhand of the US Civil court system.

* * *

Sheppard wasn't sure what to expect. He vaguely remembered a few sore spots during various growth spurts. But he couldn't remember what the pain had actually felt like. Then again, he supposed that if you actually did remember what the pain felt like, you'd be feeling it and that's never good. John glanced over at McKay.

He looked so small. It grated on John's nerves that he probably looked just as small and pathetic as Rodney but it didn't stop him from feeling s...Okay, ow. Ow. Ow!

Sheppard grunted in pain. He couldn't help himself. He had felt the searing hot pain of being fed upon. He had felt the liquid heat of gun shots and punctures. The duller but persistent pain of taking a beating in a fight. But this was different. This was deep and it was everywhere. He couldn't move. He could barely think. He tried to keep down the pain. He held his breath in an attempt to keep from screaming. His ears filled with the roaring of his blood pulsing, his eyes filled with tears and a great groan wracked his body.

The pain tried to take control. It made him shake. Sweat rolled off his skin. Someone was touching him and it was agony. He tried to push them away but couldn't make his body react. His stomach was rolling and threatening to expel its massive contents and Sheppard really didn't care. He cried. He couldn't help it. Some of his muscles relaxed and, though the pain was still there, he was able to sort of push it away a bit. He could still feel it but he now had a certain frail amount of distance between it and himself.

He tried to blink open his eyes but it was too difficult. He had to just keep control of himself. He wanted to scream so badly but he wouldn't let himself. He took deep shuddering breaths and fought the pain and nausea. Then he heard an agonized scream that seemed to be ripped unwillingly from the throat of the person who voiced it.

_Rodney._ He thought. _Aw, crap, Rodney. I'm so sorry._

He couldn't remember why he was sorry but he knew he was. That he didn't want his friend to feel this pain. _Ah!_ He heard the screaming again but this time it was much louder. Suddenly he realized it was coming from his own throat. He tried again to get control of himself. Instead of screaming he grunted. He felt another rush of detachment and came to himself enough to realize Carson must have dosed him again. He was so tired. The pain was exhausting and felt eternal. How long had he been laying here writhing? He couldn't sleep. The pain wouldn't let him. He was so tired. Please just let it end and let him sleep. "Please."

* * *

Ronon stood silent guard over his friends. He watched every moment. When Rodney finally weakened enough that the allowed himself to scream, Teyla and Weir had fled the infirmary in tears. Carson kept administering pain killers to the two small bodies but sighed and fretted aloud that it wasn't enough.

Ronon stood silent guard over his friends. He would not leave them.

* * *

This was hell. Rodney knew it. He had thought high school had been hell but he had been wrong. Then he thought that pit they dumped him in Russia had been hell. Wrong again, genius. Well, there was no question this time. This was hell.

Rodney had fought to keep the scream down but it was too much. He couldn't take it. If it would just end, just for a minute. If he could just sleep for second, just rest for one minute he thought he would be okay but it wouldn't stop. He tried to distract himself. He started reciting PI but the numbers were snatched away. He couldn't hold on to it. He tried thinking of Jeannie. He held his arms to himself and tried to imagine this wasn't happening he wasn't being pounded into oblivion by relentless pain. He was with Jeannie and she was holding him and everything was..._Ah!_ Oh please make it stop. Just for a minute. Please.

* * *

Teyla and Weir were back. They spoke to Ronan. They told him to get rest. They told him to get food. They told him there was nothing he could do. Ronan simply stood and said nothing and they eventually stopped trying. They stayed for several hours. Sheppard was looking more and more like himself. He was finally sleeping, fitfully yes, but sleeping nonetheless.

Rodney wasn't so much sleeping as drifting in and out of consciousness. He had lost all control hours before and the moans and screams flowed unchecked from his lips.

Carson regularly injected both young men with as high a dose of pain killer as he could manage and it did seem to give them some respite. But it didn't seem to do enough and it never seemed to last long enough. Ronon battled fatigue and he won. How many times had he been forced to run for days on end?

Ronon stood silent guard over his friends. He would not leave them.

* * *

John awoke to pain. It was so familiar now that he wondered if he had ever not felt it. However, this pain was new. It was awful but he could think. He could open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ronon.

"Ronon" John rasped.

"Sheppard!" The big Satedan unfolded his arms from his statue esq pose and lumbered up to John's bed gracelessly. "How are you feeling?"

John gasped at a suddenly vicious throb and bit down on an urge to groan. After a few breaths he managed, "I'll live. I think."

He shivered in reaction to a piercing pain in his lower back that left his toes tingling. Waiting a moment to make sure he could trust his voice before grunting out, "Rodney?"

"He's alive. You look like yourself again, by the way. If McKay was right. This should be over in less that two hours."

Ronon tried to smile but it was a pretty pathetic attempt and John knew something was being avoided. He wasn't getting the whole story.

"How is he?" He managed. "Tell me, ah!" he was surprised into shouting by an unexpected surge of pain. "Tell me what's going on?"

Ronon sighed, there it was again, the awful truth.

"McKay's in a coma, Sheppard. His blood sugar, they said. It was too low but he's alive. He's alive and look at it this way, he's not in pain right now. Hasn't been for six hours." John tried to do the math in his head but he couldn't focus. Still he knew that Rodney had been trapped in the same awful agony in which he had found himself for a very long time.

"Less than two more hours?" He grunted.

"It's the end of the race, my friend. Just a little longer."

Sheppard closed his eyes and though it took some time, he found peace in the blissful oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Carson looked down at John Sheppard, the real grown John Sheppard, with relief. He was painfully thin and would probably spend a great deal of time rebuilding his strength but he was alive and his rightful age again.

"Well, Colonel, I don't expect you'll be doing any cartwheels in the near future but you seem to be none too worse for wear. If you promise to remember to eat as many calories as you possibly can, keep hydrated and conserve your energy, I'll feel comfortable releasing you tomorrow."

"What about Rodney?" Sheppard looked pointedly at the scientists still form.

"Well, obviously Rodney will be remaining here." Carson said wearily.

John looked at Carson sharply, "I mean, when will Rodney wake up?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I honestly can't say. Typically, a person in a hypoglycemic coma awakens after 12 to 72 hours. However, such comas can be of a longer duration depending on the circumstances."

Carson sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Colonel. I tried to keep his glucose levels up. I gave him doses of glucagon in addition to the intravenous feeding with glucose but his body was just eating itself alive. I couldn't keep up."

Carson felt John's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Doc, he's alive. He'll wake up. Don't worry."

Carson didn't want to explain but he felt he owed the Colonel the truth.

"I think I need to explain the situation a bit better. Let's take a moment."

John appraised him warily but raised his shoulders in a shrug. "I'm not going anywhere until you say so, Doc."

"The type of coma that Rodney is in at the moment is basically caused because his body can't get energy to the brain. Glucose levels drop too quickly. The resulting brain cell starvation causes coma."

He saw Sheppard pull back instinctively from the words "brain cell starvation".

"Are you saying that when Rodney wakes up...?" The Colonel seemed to be unable to finish asking the question.

"Aye, if he wakes up, he may have suffered significant brain damage. Loss of memory, diminished motor function or loss of cognitive skills." He let that sink in.

"Of course, every patient is different. Some awaken with severe side effects and trauma but others suffer only slight short term memory loss or no appreciable symptoms at all."

Sheppard had gone very still and was gazing intently at the unusually thin form of Rodney McKay. Carson wondered if he were even listening anymore.

"Colonel?"

"He's going to be find, Doc." Sheppard turned back to face Carson and the determination in his expression was surprising. "You'll see. He's going to be just fine." Carson patted the Colonel's bony shoulder as he walked away to find some task to take his mind off of his friends predicament.

* * *

Teyla was taking her turn at Rodney's bedside when he first stirred. He had been comatose for over 48 hours at this point and the team had fallen into a pattern of shifts. As soon as Teyla saw his eyes flutter and hand twitch she called for Dr. Beckett. Immediately after calling the doctor she activated her radio and notified John, Ronon and Elizabeth that Rodney might be regaining consciousness.

Teyla moved back and out of the way as Carson approached the bed. She barely dared to breath.

Carson leaned over Rodney's pale face speaking loudly.

"Rodney? Rodney? Can you hear me? Rodney, open your eyes. Open your eyes, Rodney. Come on, that's it. Open your eyes. Come on..."

"What's happening?" Sheppard gasped. He was completely breathless. It didn't take much at all to exert the once strong man and his clothes hung conspicuously from his gaunt frame.

"Rodney stirred and I thought I might have heard him moan faintly. I called Carson and he is attempting to coerce Rodney to awaken."

John was now leaning forward with his hands on his knees but held up a thumb to show he had understood.

"How's McKay?" Demanded Ronon as he approached.

"We are still unsure." Teyla began but then they heard Rodney.

"Stop. Stop yelling." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Rodney, open your eyes."

"Mmm, tired."

Carson smiled despite himself. "Yes, I know that but I still need you to open your eyes for me. Come on, lad. You can do it."

"Not a puppy dog."

Teyla released a breath she had not realized she had been holding. It did still sound like Rodney.

"What's going on?"

"You're in the infirmary Rodney."

"I know that, Carson." Rodney's voice was still weak but had grown considerably in strength.

Teyla heard Dr. Weir's voice approaching, "Is he awake?"

"Elizabeth?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, Buddy. Elizabeth's here and so is Teyla and Ronon and me." Sheppard said in his familiar rasp. "You okay?"

"I think so." Rodney finally opened his eyes. "You look like you."

Teyla laughed. "That he does and you also look more yourself today."

Rodney sighed.

"Carson?"

"Yes, Rodney?" Carson had moved back but now leaned in a bit closer.

"Thank you." And he closed his eyes.

* * *

After a brief examination Carson declared that it was too soon to tell for certain but all signs pointed to Rodney having survived his ordeal relatively unscathed.

"His memory of the events leading up to the coma is sketchy but if that's the extent of the side effects then he's incredibly lucky. At this time, I don't expect that he'll suffer any significant complications from this mishap." Carson grinned as he delivered the good news to the small group he had ordered to the official waiting area while he conducted the initial tests.

"If he cooperates and we can be sure that his blood sugar is kept steady, I don't see any reason why he can't go back to his own quarters in, say, two days time."

Dr. Weir watched the small group exchange celebratory hugs and then shuffle quietly back to the invalids bedside. She saw the relief and joy she felt reflected in Carson's eyes and in all three members of Rodney's team. _Things are finally going to get back to normal, _she thought as she joined the celebration, _whatever that is._

_THE END_


End file.
